Gai Ogata
Gai Ogata is the main protagonist of Sword Gai. He is the wielder of the Alma Core Shiryu, and is a Chrysalis. Physical Appearance Gai has black hair and brown eyes, and a rather thin build. His right arm is missing below the elbow, and instead replaced by a prosthesis made of the lesser Shiryu. This arm reaches up to Gai's shoulder. Personality/Traits It is shown that he sometimes lacks expressions and can be a bit cold to others. He tends to say that he is alone, believing that the world is against him at all times. This belief makes him desire to kill the entire world, as well as the darkness he perceives is following him. Despite this, he seems to want to help people when they need it. He builds some trust with Seiya Ichijo. History Gai's mother committed suicide near the Ogata household, leaving the Shiryu in the babies arms. Gai was found by Amon Ogata, and taken in to the Ogata family. He studied sword making while living with Amon Ogata, but didn't make many friends, apart from the daughter of Amon, Sayaka. Once as a child, he tried to run away from the Ogata household, but Sayaka followed after him. This led to her almost being attacked by a wolf, but Gai saved her at the cost of a bite to his arm. As they walked back home, they held hands. Abilities Due to unique outer formation of the Shiryu, instead of pulling it out of his body Gai can turn his arm into the blade. Episodes Episode 2 Gai protects Sayaka from unwanted advances by Tatsumi, which later causes Gai to lose his arm in a ritual gone wrong. Episode 3 Amon forges the Shiryu into a prosthetic arm for Gai. Gai struggles with the new powers this brings him. Episode 4 Tatsumi, now a Busoma, and Gai, while in a murderous state of being controlled by the Shiryu, fight. This attracts the attention of the Shoshidai. Episode 5 The awakening of Gai's powers as a Chrysalis cause him to revert to a childlike state. Sayaka Ogata attempts to fix this, to no result. They are attacked by Tonbokiri, though saved by Seiya Ichijo. Episode 6 Gai and Seiya Ichijo begin to fight, though this gets interrupted numerous times. Gai and Sayaka manage to escape into the forest, and talk for some time before returning to the Ogata household. Seiya offers to take Gai to the Shoshidai, and Gai accepts. Episode 7 Seiya Ichijo takes both him and Gai to the house of Kei, Ichijo's lover. This ends with Gai getting thrown out of the house, where he encounters the Flamberge wielding Midoriko. Episode 9 Gai helps Ichijo take down the double-weapon wielding Naoki Miki. Episode 10 Gai and Ichijo talk for some time, prompting Ichijo to reveal how he came into the possession of the Chakram. Episode 11 Gai finally arrives safely at the Shoshidai headquarters. Episode 12 Gai and Ichijo fight with Zsoltgewinn, but as they are about to win the Busoma Grimms interrupts. Gai insists on fighting him, losing control to the murderous rage of the Shiryu. Ichijo's attempts at awakening Gai only cause Gai to become a Busoma, though this leads to Gai stabbing Ichijo. Ichijo then becomes a Busoma, though succeeds in freeing Gai from the control of the Shiryu. Relationships Amon Ogata is Gai's adoptive father, but Gai doesn't seem emotionally attached to his adoptive father at all. Sayaka Ogata is Gai's adoptive sister, though Gai tends to brush her aside often. However, he is also shown as helping her at multiple points, showing that he does care about her. Seiya Ichijo takes on a mentor like role for Gai in the brief amount of time that they spend together. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Chrysalis